Here comes the sun
by Arthelils
Summary: La vie c'est comme la météo à la télé. C'est chiant si on reste là, assis, à regarder miss météo s'agiter.   Paraît qu'il ne fera pas beau aujourd'hui. Pas grave. Après la pluie, vient le beau temps. Sherlock/John


**Hey People ! Me revoilà pour mon premier OS Sherlockiens ! Je suis tout émoustillée là aha ! Je n'ai malheuresement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire et tout ça mais j'y tenais vraiment, donc, le voilà ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Here comes the sun<strong>

La solitude n'existe pas. Il n'y a que la moiteur de la vie qui enrobe nos corps au point d'en faire plisser notre peau. Être seul est un fait que la plupart des gens déplore. Absurde irrationalité. On naît seul et on meurt seul. Ce qu'il y a entre deux pourrait se comparer à l'attente que l'on subit dans un cabinet médical. Juste avant de se voir annoncé notre cancer du côlon. Le plus bête c'est que vous auriez peut-être couru jusqu'à ce fichue cabinet. Peut-être vous seriez-vous dépêché en pestant : « Bon sang ! Je vais être en retard ! »

Vous avez effectivement eu quelques minutes de retards. Votre chemise était trempée et vous vous demandiez si le médecin froncerait le nez en sentant vos relents de transpirations.. Une heure plus tard, l'homme de science vous offrait une vie nouvelle, bourrée de chimio et de métastases.  
>Le cancer se divisera en plusieurs étapes émotionnelles. D'abord, viendra l'effervescence. Votre cerveau, vos petits neurones, s'agiterons tellement vite qu'aucune pensé cohérente n'en ressortira. Cette agitation laissera place à la douleur, la peur, la souffrance, la haine, les larmes et la peur.., encore.<p>

La vie est, en tout point, comparable à un cancer. Il coure en nous dès la naissance. Notre cerveau s'embrouille durant l'enfance. Lorsque l'on apprend mais ne comprend pas. L'adolescence et son lot de larmes, de désespoir et de peur. Effrayé par l'avenir et le monde. Puis il y a le reste.

La vie = Cancer.

J'ai choisis de vivre mon cancer dans une quiétude qui ne regarde que moi seul. On dit que j'aime la solitude. Faux. La solitude n'est qu'un brouillard. Vivre me tue. Alors laissez-moi mourir en paix. Est-ce là une envie malsaine ? Je parlerais plutôt de bon sens.

Ma sixième cigarette tombe à terre, consumée. La pièce est calme, le soleil se couche lentement sur Londres. Les ombres dansantes des nuits endiablés s'étirent, leurs longues jambes se dessinant sur les perrons des bars aux façades illuminées. Les jeunes se retrouvent, commencent à boire. Les vieux se rassemblent pour se noyer dans un verre. Tous ensembles. Dans le brouillard d'une solitude cachée qui n'existe pas mais qui, pourtant, les enveloppent. Demain, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon nouveau colocataire.  
>Adieu douce sérénité ! Tout cela à cause du manque de moyens. Oh ce que je peux haïr l'argent ! Vous allez me dire que je ne le connais pas encore, ce colocataire. Cependant, je vous connais. Vous êtes tous, sans exception, plus stupides les uns que les autres. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être empoisonné par l'ignorance maladive des gens « normaux ». Le travail est la seule chose qui m'importe.<p>

L'obscurité me crève les yeux et je regrette d'être trop exténué pour aller contempler les étoiles depuis ma fenêtre. Mes bras se resserrent autour de mon corps, la soie de mon peignoir faisant quelque peu glisser mes doigts. Un bâillement me surprend et je m'enfonce plus profondément dans les coussins du canapé. Lorsque le sommeille me fauche, une question fugace et inutile envahit mon esprit : Pourquoi je ne dors jamais dans mon lit ?

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>J'écrase le reste de mon bâton de plaisir dans le cendrier et vide ma tasse de café. Londres s'éveille lentement éclairé par les rayons d'un soleil qui se fait souvent rare. J'enfile mon manteau à la hâte et attrape mon écharpe.<br>_Bonne journée Sherlock ! Je fais du ragoût ce soir ! Lance Mrs Hudson debout sur son perron, les volutes mauves de son pull se reflétant à la lumière pâle du hall.  
>_Oui, bonne journée à vous aussi Mrs Hudson et je ne mangerais pas ce soir. J'ai rendez-vous. Déclarais-je en lui faisant face.<p>

_Oh ! Enfin ! J'ai toujours su que vous trouveriez quelqu'un ! Ça me fait penser à ma voisine Penny O'Conell, elle était souvent.. Commence la vielle femme, enjouée.

_C'est pour une colocation Mrs Hudson. Rien de plus. Au revoir ! M'empressais-je de clore en prenant vivement la porte.

_Mais…roh ces jeunes. Soupire-t-elle une dernière fois, traînant les pieds jusqu'à son appartement.

Dehors, bien que les rayons du soleil apportent une lumière chaleureuse, le vent n'en reste pas moins mordant. Je fini d'enrouler mon écharpe autour de mon cou et relève sèchement le col de mon manteau.

_Taxi ! Hurlais-je main levée.

La voiture noire se gare et j'y prends place tout en révélant nonchalamment ma destination au chauffeur. Les rues se mettent bientôt à défiler à intervalle régulier, les passants se transformant en petite tâches flous courants derrière la vitre sale. Tous ses gens entassé les uns sur les autres dans une escroquerie qu'ils appellent « ville ». Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime Londres. C'est une gigantesque fourmilière truffée d'esprits divinement perturbés et meurtrier de surcroît. De plus, sans eux, je ne pourrais user de ma logique indéfectible. Un meurtre est similaire à une rose qui ne demande qu'à éclore sous la douce attention de ma loupe et de mon cerveau en ébullition. Plus le crime est fin et plus le vase de mon attention sera brillant.

Ma dernière affaire, relativement simple, néanmoins, d'une grande comment dire... Un homme, trente-cinq, retrouvé mort enfermer dans la cave d'une retraitée partie en voyage à Copenhague pour deux semaines. Aucun lien ne relie la victime à la retraitée. L'homme vivait à Chelsea alors que la retraitée, elle, loge à Notting Hill. Lestrade ne détient aucun témoins, aucune preuve ou indice. En fait, lui et son équipe ignorent totalement ce qui s'est passé.

Quelle bande d'abrutit fini. Après avoir passé seulement deux minutes-trente dans la cave, j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur le mobile du crime. Une visite de l'appartement du mort plus tard, j'avais le coupable. D'accord, il me manque encore quelques preuves tangibles. Cependant, cela ne saurais tarder.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Mais cela ne peut pas être elle !<br>_Et pourquoi donc je vous prie ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>_Peut-être parce que c'est trop simple ? Si Lestrade ne vous appelle que pour vomir des clichés policiers, je ne pense pas que l'on ait réellement besoin de vous ! Sourit ironiquement Anderson.<br>Seigneur ce que je peux haïr cet homme ! J'allais joyeusement vanter sa superbe intelligence quand Lestrade me coupe l'herbe sous le pied :  
>_Dehors Anderson. Toute de suite.<p>

Le brun jette un regard offusqué à son supérieur avant de prendre la porte « fièrement ».

_Bon. Sherlock, reprend le DI. Comment cette vielle femme a fait pour assassiner un homme d'une trentaine d'année ? C'est un fossile ambulant ! De plus, indépendamment de tout cela, qui tue quelqu'un et s'en va cacher le cadavre dans sa propre cave avant d'aller se prendre des petites vacances tranquilles ?

_Justement. C'est parce que cette femme est un fossile, ajoutez à cela votre stupidité multirécidiviste, que l'histoire a paru, l'espace d'une seconde, compliquée. Son petit-fils Noa, fraichement sortit du placard sortait avec la victime. La petite dame l'a mal supporté. Convaincue que c'est la victime qui a pervertit son gamin, elle fait tout pour s'en débarrasser, le drogue, le tue à coup de pilon et ne sachant que faire du corps, limitée par ses vieux os, elle traîne le cadavre jusqu'à sa cave. La suite n'est qu'un mauvais tour de sa mémoire défectueuse.

_Elle a oublié qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un ? S'étonne l'inspecteur.

_Tout juste. J'acquiesce en réajustant le col de mon manteau.

_Mais c'est… Gémis le détective.  
>_Stupide ? Terminais-je. Dites-vous bien que vous m'avez appelé pour une affaire aussi ridicule.<br>_Roh ça va ! Donnez-moi les preuves qu'on en finisse.  
>_Pas maintenant. Je dois y aller. Rétorquais-je.<br>_Non, Sherlock. Confiez les moi d'abord.

_Sans moi, vous auriez tellement traîné sur cette affaire que la vielle dame aurait eu le temps de mourir. Donc je pense que vous pouvez attendre jusqu'à demain, si ?

Le DI se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Les pas de ses officiers résonnent dans le couloir et les téléphones ne cessent d'hurler.

_Demain matin. Sur mon bureau. Déclare-t-il finalement sur un ton las.

_Au revoir Lestrade. Fis-je.  
>_Sherlock !<p>

_Oui ?

_Si vous croisez Anderson dans les couloirs, évitez-le. S'il-vous plaît. Souffle l'inspecteur.

Nos regards se croisent. Il a les yeux noirs de cernes, ses joues sont mal rasées et sa chemise porte la même tâche de café qu'hier.

_C'est ce que je fais toujours. C'est lui qui me cherche.

_Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Sherlock !

Je m'en vais sans demander mon reste, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Au détour d'un bureau, j'aperçois Anderson de loin et décide de plonger dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée sur Londres lorsque je quitte les bureaux. On a rendez-vous dans un café, non loin de la rue principale. Environ à cinq minutes si je marche vite. Mon pas se ralentis donc graduellement au point d'atteindre une lenteur de mollusque. J'ai pour habitude de marcher vite. De marcher au rythme des tambours sociaux. C'est fou mais lorsque l'on ralentit, le monde paraît laid. Quand on marche avec lenteur, le masque que l'on enfile en début de journée s'effrite. Alors ne reste plus que vous, perdu au milieu d'une ville bien trop grande, vous demandant ce que vous faite. Que suis-je donc en train de faire de ma vie ? Et cette pensée a quelque chose de douloureux. C'est à croire que je marchais vite pour la fuir… Mes yeux se perdent dans la foule et je sais que je suis bientôt arrivé. J'ai conscience que je dois remettre mon masque avant que quelqu'un ne m'aperçoit. Avant que quelqu'un ne voit qui je suis vraiment. Un pauvre type, seul et perdu.<br>_Sherlock !  
>Je me retourne avec nonchalance, la froideur de mon masque glaçant à nouveau mon visage.<p>

_Oh, c'est vous, Mike. Dis-je d'une voix trainante.  
>_Content de vous revoir sourit-il en tendant une main que je serre, l'autre occupé à pianoter sur mon portable.<br>_Alors ? Ce colocataire ? Questionnais-je avec une petite moue.  
>Je n'aime pas les gens en retard.<br>_Ah ! Il devrait arriver dans un instant. C'est que sa jambe lui pose pas mal de problème ! S'excuse l'homme.

_Sa jambe ? Stamford, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de me coltiner un handicapé. Et puis, les marches sont bien trop étroites pour que l'on installe un élévateur ou autre.  
>_Je n'en ai pas besoin. Claque une voix dans mon dos.<br>Pourquoi tout le monde arrive sournoisement par derrière aujourd'hui ?  
>_Pardon ? Fis-je en me retournant.<br>_L'élévateur. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit l'inconnu avec aplomb.

_Et vous êtes ? Je siffle.  
>Ce n'est pas qu'il m'insupporte ou quoi. Justement. Il est là, se tenant droit, sa main serrant fièrement sa canne en bois, ses yeux perçant un trou dans ma tête.<p>

_John Watson.

_Sherlock Holmes, déclarais-je en retour.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Le blond serre les lèvres, relâche sa respiration, se lèche les lèvres, les resserre, respire derechef. Quel ballet sans fin ! Plus important, pourquoi ai-je cessé de pianoter mon portable pour me perdre dans la contemplation d'un tel spectacle ? …Parce que c'est fascinant ? Oh Dieu, oui.

_Bon, intervient Mike. Et bien je vous laisse !

L'homme s'en va, son ventre dodelinant au gré de ses pas. Mon téléphone vibre à nouveaux et mes doigts se perdent dans la frénésie qui leurs est propres. Watson s'avance. Probablement pour me serrer la main. C'est ce que font les gens civilisé lorsqu'ils se rencontrent. Il s'approche, pas pressé pour un sous, tandis que mes doigts courent plus rapidement encore sur l'écran de mon portable. Mes yeux regardent les sites web défilés sans réellement les voir. J'attends. De pouvoir le toucher. Afin de savoir pour qu'elle fichue raison j'en ressens l'envie depuis que je l'ai vu. Je sais qu'il a la main tendue vers moi, je le sais plus que je ne le vois. Alors feignant l'indifférence, mes iris noyé dans l'écran de mon portable, j'avance ma main à l'aveuglette. Elle frôle d'abord la sienne. Ensuite, mes doigts s'entremêlent aux siens. La troisième tentative est la bonne, je lui serre la main. Drôle de manœuvre hein ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais arrêté de pianoter mon portable pour le regarder.  
>_Enchanté.. Bafouille-t-il. Pas vraiment certain de l'être.<br>_Moi de même. Rétorquais-je simplement. Peut-être avec plus de calme. Ça vous dirait un resto chinois ?  
>_Hein ? Euh.. oui. Fait-il en se léchant les lèvres. Pour parler de la colocation ?<p>

_Pour parler de la colocation. Confirmais-je.

Il s'humidifie à nouveau les lèvres lorsque nous nous mettons en route. Quel genre de tic est-ce-là ? Je devrais compter le nombre de fois où le bout de sa langue rose fait son apparition. Juste pour voir.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Vingt-quatre fois. En quinze minutes. Il s'est léché vingt-quatre fois les lèvres. Comment fait-il ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours attiré par ce simple geste ? Je ne me comprends pas. A présent, il mange en face de moi. Je n'ai rien commandé mais j'ai l'impression de m'être goinfré. D'avoir engloutis pratiquement tout ce que ses gestes m'apportaient. Pourtant je ne cesse d'être gourmand. La façon dont il fronce les sourcils m'allèche. Je me délecte de ses mouvements compulsifs. Pas vraiment sensé mais présent. Juste comme ça. Que vais-je devenir ?<br>_ 221B Barker Street, hein ? C'est un joli quartier il me semble. Réfléchit le blond en posant sa fourchette.  
>La plupart du temps, le gens sont perturbé quand je les regarde manger. Mais pas lui. On dirait qu'il comprend ou peut-être pas. Mais cela ne le gêne pas. Quel genre de sorcellerie est-ce là ?<br>_Vous comptez emménager ? Je fais en baissant les yeux sur mon portable.  
>_Je n'ai pas tellement le choix aha. Je n'ai plus un sous. Rit-il, son visage s'illuminant.<br>Oui, les visages s'illuminent lorsque l'on rit. Ou est-ce seulement le sien ?

_Et puis cet appart' m'a l'air plutôt sympathique !

_Il l'est. Affirmais-je. Puis-je avoir votre téléphone ? Le mien n'a plus de batterie.

_Oui, bien sûr. Répond-il en sortant l'objet.  
>J'ai éteint mon portable. D'accord. Okay, c'était pour fouiller sa messagerie et décortiquer sa galerie histoire de vérifier s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et ?<br>_Sinon... Enfin, je pensais.., vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Bégaie le docteur.  
>Je lève les yeux sur lui et il rajoute :<br>_Je pourrais quitter l'appart' de temps en temps. Pour.., vous laissez seul.

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je déclare en souriant intérieurement.  
>C'est comme cela que font les gens normaux pour savoir s'ils ont de la concurrence.<br>_Pas de petite-amie ? S'enquit-il derechef.  
>_Pas vraiment dans mon domaine.<br>_Oh…Un petit-ami alors ? Questionne l'ancien soldat. Les yeux baissés sur son plat à moitié plein ou vide. Qui sait ?

Je replace une boucle derrière mon oreille et essaye de respirer lentement afin de ne rien laisser paraitre.  
>Prenant mon silence pour de l'embarras, il continu:<br>_Ce qui serait bien aussi.  
>_Je sais. Dis-je d'une voix sourde.<br>_Alors ?

_Non. Je n'ai personne.

_Comme moi. C'est bien. Très bien. Précise-t-il en se remettant à manger.

Où veut-il en venir ? Que fait-on maintenant que c'est bien ? Même très bien ?

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Les années ont passé. Le temps a couru. Un peu trop vite peut-être. On dit que les moments de joie s'effacent plus rapidement que ceux qui nous peinent. C'est vrai. J'ai oublié l'éclat de son sourire. La chaleur de son corps ainsi que sa douce bonté. J'ai tout oublié. Les mots de Mycroft ont tout annihilé. Le vent balaye désagréablement ma nuque, un frisson me parcoure. La peur me vrille les reins. Ma mémoire n'est plus qu'un brouillard. Suis-je seul ? M'a-t-on va-t-on m'oublier ? Watson, je vous aime peut-être plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Cela est surement dû au fait que justement, je n'ai jamais aimé. Ça me tue d'avoir à vous oublier. Alors que les ténèbres m'engourdissent, j'aimerais me souvenir de la sensation de vos doigts sur ma peau.

_Watson, oh mon cher ami. Murmurais-je.  
>_Oui ?<br>_On a plus de lait.  
>_Pardon ?<br>_J'ai fini le lait.  
>_Combien de patch de nicotine t'es-tu encore collé sur la peau ? Soupire le blond en relevant la manche de mon manteau.<br>_Pas ici, John ! On est sur une scène de crime...

_Je m'en fiche. Six ? Mais enfin ! Sherlock ! S'écrie-t-il en arrachant les bouts de plastique.  
>_Ne les jettent pas par terre. Tu vas me gâcher la scène du crime.<br>_Rien à faire. On rentre. Déclare le docteur avec fermeté.  
>Je sens le regard de Lestrade dans mon dos et j'entends nettement le rire grossier d'Anderson : « Maman a parlé ! »<br>_Fermez-la Anderson ! Crache brusquement John, hors de lui.

Le concerné écarquille les yeux devant une telle hargne et se repentis dans un silence d'or.  
>_Lestrade, je le ramène.<br>_Euh.., bien. Répond l'inspecteur avec embarras.

Une fois rentré, le blond, en colère, me pousse sur le canapé et commence à faire les cents pas.  
>_Pourquoi as-tu fais une chose pareille ? Demande-il en prenant sur lui pour ne pas hurler.<p>

_Fais quoi ? Soufflais-je subitement très fatigué.  
>_Six patch Sherlock. Six ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?<p>

_Je..  
>_Tu ? Insiste-t-il sur un ton condescendant.<br>_J'en sais rien, laisse-moi.  
>L'ancien soldat souffle bruyamment et vient s'agenouiller en face de moi. Il pose une main douce sur ma joue et je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu, quelque part au fond de mon être, quelque chose se briser.<br>_Sherlock.. S'il-te-plaît.

Je n'ai que très rarement envie de pleurer. Cela me débecte, en premier lieu, parce que ça mouille. Ensuite, parce que cela vous rend pitoyable. Pour finir, c'est à cause du mal de tête qui vous scie la cervelle une fois que les chutes du Niagara ont dévalé vos joues. Voilà les raisons pour lesquelles je déteste pleurer. Cependant, là, tout de suite, j'aimerais vraiment le faire. Pleurer un petit peu sur mon sort. Laisser ma peine de se déverser. Il semblerait pourtant que je sois incapable de faire une telle chose. C'est frustrant. Tout est frustrant.

_Il y a que. Que.. Baragouinais-je, perdu. Il y a que je…  
>Je n'en peux plus de cette frustration. J'aimerais juste le dire. Que cela sorte et que cette sensation d'insécurité m'abandonne. Il ne reste pas avec moi juste pour l'action et le danger. Mycroft a tort. Il ne couche pas avec moi juste pour se vider. Mycroft ment. Il ne va pas se marier avec cette godiche. Mycroft me veut du mal. Alors.., si je le sais, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette tristesse incommensurable ?<br>_Tu.., John, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demandais-je d'une voix aussi basse qu'incertaine.  
>Le blond, pris de court, se redresse et recule de quelques pas. D'accord. Ça va, je le savais de toute manière. Alors quoi ? Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau salée et je me lève d'un bond. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit. Je ne cède pas. Je ne pleure pas. Je n'ai pas peur. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas humain.<br>_Sherlock ! Sherlock où vas-tu ?  
>_Dehors. Ne me suis pas et va donc voir ta fiancée, docteur. Sifflais-je avec mépris.<p>

_Ma quoi ? Articule le blond avec difficulté.  
>_Oh parce que tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Hurlais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.<p>

Ça y est. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Des flots de larmes dévalent mes joues alors que je crache :

_Je suis Sherlock Holmes bon Dieu ! Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir me cacher une telle énormité ?

_Sherlock…  
>_Tais-toi ! Tu t'es bien amusé hein ? Faire tourner en bourrique le plus grand psychopathe asexué et misanthrope de tous les temps ! Je te hais John Watson ! Tu m'entends ? Je te HAIS !<p>

CLAC

Ma joue est en feu et mes yeux n'en reviennent pas. Il m'a giflé...  
>_Oh la ferme ! Oui je l'ai demandé en mariage. Je voulais une vie normale. Une vie où personne n'essaiera de me tuer à chaque coin de rue ! Et puis.., je me suis aperçu que le danger, l'action, l'adrénaline, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans et par-dessus tout que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi ! Tu n'es pas le plus grand psychopathe que cette terre aie jamais portée. T'es juste un putain de sociopathe, vas pas confondre.<br>Le blond est hors d'haleine et ses cheveux sont quelque peu défaits. Il passe une main tremblante sur son visage et baisse les yeux sur moi, toujours appuyé contre la porte, le regard humide. Je sors nonchalamment un mouchoir de ma poche et essuie mon visage.  
>_Tu m'a fait drôlement mal. Pourquoi donner une gifle si c'est pour y mettre autant d'intensité que dans un coup de poing ?<p>

_Roh.., fais pas ta chochotte, sourit l'ex-soldat.  
>_Et ça se dit docteur…ronchonnais-je derechef.<br>Une douce chaleur m'enrobe alors que John m'enlace.  
>_Je vais te soigner, laisse toi faire... Souffle-t-il.<p>

Ce qu'il y a de beau en amour, c'est le non-sens. On s'énerve sans chercher d'explications. La douleur de la trahison prend le pas sur tout et même sur nos propres envies. La moindre petite contrariété devient une plaie.

Quand l'être aimé revient, l'ardoise s'efface. Dès lors, on renaît. Nouvelles sensations, frénésie sentimentale, douce paresse. On tourne la page, non sans garder le prologue en tête. Un prologue tâché de souffrance et de trahison. Je ne veux pas d'une telle chose. Alors, quand la main du blond glisse sous ma chemise, je l'arrête :

_Que ressens-tu pour moi John ?  
>_Sherlock…<br>_Moi…, Je.., Ma voix s'éteint.  
>Il faut que je parle. Que je lui dise.<br>_Je.., recommençais-je avec courage. John…  
>Je ne vais pas y arriver. Mes paupières se ferment sous le coup de l'impuissance et mes poings se serrent.<br>_Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à le dire Sherlock. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai toujours su.  
>_Mais je voudrais…, gémissais-je, frustré.<p>

_Shuut.., Je suis avec toi.

La solitude n'existe pas. Il n'y a qu'un brouillard profond. Un brouillard qui nous aveugle mais qui se dissipera tôt ou tard. Car chacun a droit à son lot de bonheur. J'étais aveugle et il m'a rendu la vue. Ce soir je dormirais dans mon lit.

* * *

><p><strong>_FIN_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D'accord, tout ça, c'était un peu niais. Mais j'ai été inspiré par la deuxième saison de Sherlock. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas du genre à spoiler ! Ahaha Non, je me suis juste rendue compte que même Sherlock avait un cœur. Et bon dieu, c'est un homme fichtrement sensible ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire donc je l'ai faite entre deux moment de stresse intense. Désolé si j'ai laissé des fautes, bisous !<strong>

**H.**


End file.
